Cheezi/Main article
Cheezi is a hyena who appears in The Lion Guard. He is one of Janja's minions. Appearance Thin and gaunt, Cheezi is skinnier and lankier than his fellow hyenas. His fur is of a pale gray, with his chest being lighter in color, while his eye rims, muzzle, and spots on his back are darker gray. His ears, hair, and paws are black, and there are several bite marks on his ears. Personality Very similar in personality to Ed, Cheezi is easily excitable. He is not the brightest and is easily intimidated by his clan leader, Janja. Information The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Cheezi serves as a member of Janja's clan. When Bunga strays into the Outlands, Cheezi and his fellow hyena Chungu are ordered by Janja to fetch the honey badger. However, they are stopped by Kion, who uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat them. After this defeat, Janja launches an attack on the Pride Lands, but Cheezi and his companions are defeated by the Lion Guard. ''The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" Cheezi along with Janja and Chungu are first seen attacking a herd of oryx just before the Lion Guard arrives at the scene. Kion orders the rest of the Lion Guard to calm the herd while he goes after the hyenas. However, during the pursuit, a log snaps under Kion's paws, and he falls into a river, which sweeps him into the Outlands. Later, near the end of the episode, Cheezi and his clan confront a female hyena named Jasiri, who had helped Kion get to Flat Ridge Rock. Cheezi is the first hyena to attack Jasiri, but he is easily defeated by her before she gets attacked by Chungu and pinned down by Janja. Luckily, Kion returns and saves Jasiri by using the Roar of the Elders to scare Cheezi and his clan away. "Can't Wait to be Queen" When Mzingo reports to Janja, explaining that Kiara has been set in charge of the Pride Lands, Cheezi hovers behind his leader with Chungu. Later, at Broken Rock, Cheezi helps Janja surround Kiara, but he is then chased off by Kion and the Lion Guard. "Eye of the Beholder" Cheezi can be seen in the midst of a wildebeest stampede with Chungu and Janja. The hyenas attempt to use the rising dust from the stampede to mask their movements, but Ono spots them from the air and warns the Lion Guard of their location. The hyenas are driven off, though they later overhear the vultures talking and realize that Ono has lost his sight. Under Janja's instruction, Cheezi and Chungu help trap the Lion Guard in a ravine. With the team trapped, they attempt to pick off a herd of zebras, but Ono once again comes to the rescue, and Kion busts his team free using the Roar of the Elders. Once more at a loss, the hyenas flee into the Outlands. "The Kupatana Celebration" Cheezi joins Chungu and Janja in chasing Dogo, a jackal pup, across the Outlands. However, their efforts are thwarted by Kion and the Lion Guard. "Fuli's New Family" When Bunga discovers that he's immune to snake bites, he attempts to climb to the top of the volcano. Janja is alerted to Bunga's presence by Cheezi, and the hyenas attempt to eat the honey badger until the rest of the Lion Guard shows up to drive them off. "Follow That Hippo!" Along with Chungu and Janja, Cheezi sneaks into the Pride Lands, where he encounters a group of young animals playing "Lion Guard." The hyenas immediately begin to follow them, and when they catch up to Mtoto and his friends, the young animals flee in panic. After a brief skirmish, the hyenas target Mtoto as the slowest. Meanwhile, the young animals rush up to Beshte and beg him to save Mtoto. Just in time, Beshte shows up to save Mtoto from the hyenas, and the two escape into the water. Together, Beshte and Mtoto manage to avoid the hyenas, who skulk on the edges of the river, trying to catch a bite of them as they pass. Eventually, the rest of the Lion Guard appears and dispatches of the hyenas, who are knocked into the pool, where they're chased in circles by a crocodile float. "The Call of the Drongo" Cheezi, along with Chungu and Janja, invades the Pride Lands and starts chasing a herd of impalas, but the Lion Guard chases the hyenas away from the herd. After leaving the impalas behind, Cheezi and his friends happen to overhear a drongo named Tamaa and corner him in a bush. Tamaa begs the hyenas not to eat him, and Janja assures him that he has other plans for the drongo. Sure enough, the hyenas force Tamaa to imitate Kion's voice and send a herd of impalas into the Outlands. The plan works, and the hyenas hold Tamaa captive as they follow the herd into the Outlands. Back in the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard happens across a zebra who is fervently trying to escape danger. Upon being questioned, the zebra reveals that he and the impalas had heard Kion instructing them to go to the Outlands for safety. Suspicious, Kion surmises that Janja is forcing Tamaa to herd impalas into the Outlands for his own satisfaction, and the Lion Guard rushes to put a stop to the danger. Meanwhile, Tamaa is forced to watch as Janja creeps up on the herd of impalas, who have been successfully herded into the Outlands. With Janja distracted, Tamaa manages to imitate his voice and trick Cheezi into letting him go. Once free, Tamaa imitates the other Lion Guard members and scares Cheezi and his friends into a huddle. However, Janja realizes that Cheezi had let the drongo go, and he corners Tamaa in the ravine. Just in time, the real Lion Guard arrives and chases the hyenas away from Tamaa and the herd of impalas. Voice Actors * 'The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar' - (2015) - (film) - Vargus Mason * 'The Lion Guard' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Vargus Mason Trivia * A teaser for ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar confirms that Janja's clan is descended from the hyenas of the original film.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7zvV8Gffaw&t=0m48s Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Hyenas Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Television Characters